1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a battery holder and contact for portable apparatus, such as a magnetic-tape recording and/or playback apparatus, a radio receiver or the like; and more particularly to a battery compartment for accommodating a battery, which has at least one of its contacts connected to a complementary contact on a contact carrier, the contact carrier being connected to the battery before they are introduced into the battery compartment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a known commercially available apparatus of this type, the contact carrier together with the battery is placed loosely in the battery compartment. As a result, in the event of vibration or impact loading of the apparatus the contact carrier which is connected to the battery can move undesirably in the battery compartment, and produce annoying noises and mechanical stresses. Furthermore, the loosely disposed contact carrier is connected to the apparatus only by the electrical wires which are connected to the complementary contacts. Because there is no positive mechanical connection, it is common that, in particular when a battery is replaced, these connecting wires are subjected to excessive mechanical stress, and are damaged or broken.